


toffee

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cats, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know I tried sth again I guess, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Max is healing.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 56
Kudos: 287





	toffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Restricted Work] by [Crow_Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_Dust/pseuds/Crow_Dust). Log in to view. 



> did I just write a One-Shot for my cat? yes, yes I absolutely did, isolation is slowly making me go insane lmao
> 
> look I tried sth again, I'm anxious that it doesn't turn out the way it should but I just had this idea stuck in my head for a few days now so here we go
> 
> heavily inspired by my own experiences with my cat who is a fucking little devil but I love him so much, I got Pepe from the animal shelter 6 years ago and he's the best thing that ever happened to me ngl (except that he was a kitten back then) 
> 
> ANYWAY I'm rambling, I hope you enjoy 💛

**i.**

Theoretically speaking Max knows getting a cat is a bad idea. He is a Formula 1 driver. He’s not home most of the year. He can’t take the cat with him. But when he went to that animal shelter in Monaco with Lando after the last race in Abu Dhabi because Lando wanted to get a cat- 

He saw the black cat with the brown dot and loved him immediately. The cat had been shy, not a kitten anymore, the fur a little roughed up, hiding behind some chairs when Max came in the room with Lando and Carlos and his heart broke a little. 

“Who’s he?”, he interrupted the woman that talked about a few grey kittens and the woman frowned, following his gaze. “Oh.” 

Her eyes softened. “That’s Toffee. Two years old, very shy, very difficult. His previous owner didn’t treat him well.” 

There was pity in her voice and Max couldn’t stop looking at the black cat and before he knew it he had adopted him. Took him home, convinced the woman that yes, he had the time and energy to take care of him. Yes, he had experience in taking care of cats. 

It had been a fucking lie. 

He doesn’t know shit about cats, he definitely doesn’t have the time and nerves to play therapist for a traumatised cat and still- looking at Toffee had pulled on all his heartstrings, making his heart ache. He just couldn’t leave him behind. 

The cat deserves a chance and after the woman told him that two other people brought him back after a few weeks after adopting Toffee because they couldn’t deal with him- he could not just do nothing. He deserves a home, someone who cares about him. Who’s not scared off by the trauma the poor cat has. 

And now he’s stuck at home with a black cat he hasn’t seen since he let him out of his transport box and Max sighs, falling on the sofa. He saw Toffee hiding behind the sofa but he won’t force him out. Maybe he’s scared and needs some time, what does Max now. 

Ironically, Lando ended up taking no cat, deciding to come back another time and Max massages his temples, pulling his phone from his pocket. Time to do some googling. 

Two hours later he knows a little more about cats, ordered a scratching post online and went cat food shopping, picking a huge selection of different brands - he has no idea what his cat will like.

There’s no sight of the cat though when he enters the flat and Max sighs. 

“Toffee?”, he calls out, closing the door and dropping the keys in the small bowl on the kitchen island. 

“I’ve got you food”, he says to no one in particular and he sighs again when only silence answers him. He rips the package of one of the different cat foods open, filling it in a small bowl and putting it on the ground, trying to lure the cat out of his hiding spot.

He settles down on his sim, playing some iRacing with Lando before watching some Netflix, always having an eye on the bowl. There’s no sight of his cat though and he tries to ignore the disappointment that’s settling in him. 

He would never hurt his cat and he takes a deep breath. Patience, he needs patience - that’s what the woman from the shelter said and Max rolls his eyes. He has never been known for being very patient. 

He gives up and goes to bed, deciding that he can still worry about it tomorrow. 

The next morning, the bowl is empty but there’s still no sight of his cat. 

Max sighs, sleepily rubbing his eyes before he sets up the litter box in the hallway and refills the food in the bowl before going for a run and to the gym, taking his mind off. 

When he comes back, the bowl is empty again and he sees a black tail disappearing behind the sofa the second he steps into the living room. 

“You do know that I can see you, right?”, he says dryly into his empty living room before he sighs, going for a shower. He thinks about calling Dan so they can go for lunch when he hears a knock on the door and Max opens with a confused frown which turns pretty quickly in a neutral mask.

“Papa”, he says, forcing himself to a smile. “Didn’t know you’d come today.” 

“We have to talk about the last race.” Jos pushes past him and Max tries to hide his disappointment - of course he didn’t come because he just wanted to see him. 

It’s always just about racing and he follows his father in the living room, preparing himself internally for the screaming that’s inevitably going to come. He only got P3 in Abu Dhabi - unacceptable for his father even though it’s a podium. 

“What’s that?!” His father stares at all the cat food that’s still on the counter, gaze wandering over all the cat toys Max bought as well, scattered over the floor in the living room and Max swallows dryly. 

“Cat food and cat toys”, he says slowly and his father raises his eyebrows. “You don’t have a cat.” 

“I do now.” Max takes a deep breath, heart beating fast against his ribs. “Toffee.” 

His father is still staring at him before he sneers. “Another distraction? Your friendship with Ricciardo is already a threat to your career and now you get yourself something as stupid as a cat?!” 

Dan is way more to him than just a friend but his father doesn’t know that and Max takes a shaky breath. “Papa I-“ 

“Bring that thing back so you can focus on racing”, Jos interrupts him coldly and Max stares at him, actually speechless. “But I can’t bring him back, I took responsibility for him-“ 

“That thing just brings trouble, I’m sure they’ll take him back for a bit of money. Or dump it on some gas station outside of Monaco.” Jos waves dismissively and Max can feel the anger rising in him, the hate. 

What the actual fuck. 

He never really dared to talk back to his father - knows the consequences of it too well - but he definitely won’t give Toffee back. 

“No”, he says, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at his father. “I won’t and it’s also none of your business.” 

Jos turns around, looking at him incredulously but before he can say something, Max opens the door. “And I think you should leave.” 

Jos looks actually shocked and he slowly goes to the door, Max raising his eyebrows. 

“Now”, he adds and his father snorts. “You’re being ridiculous, Max. Call me when you’re normal again.” 

He leaves, slamming the door behind him and Max flinches, taking a deep breath. What did he do?! 

“Can you believe I defended you from my father?”, he asks the empty flat, slowly walking back in the living room and he sighs when he doesn’t get an answer. “Yeah me neither.”

**ii.**

Max gets used to not seeing his cat - he fills the bowl with food and talks with his empty flat, sometimes trying to lure the cat out from his hiding spot with some treats or cat milk but always with no success. 

It’s okay, he tells himself, the cat is probably scared and he gets it. He has also been scared to leave his room after especially bad arguments with his father and he tries not to be too disappointed. 

It’s okay and he’s gotten used to it. 

Which means, the first time he actually sees his cat after nearly two weeks, Toffee carefully coming towards him before he starts eating, always having an eye on Max- he’s a little shocked. 

Max tries not to make a sound, holding his breath while he watches Toffee finish his food, completely forgetting his own breakfast over it. The second Max moves though the cat is gone, back behind the sofa and Max sighs. 

“Lovely seeing you too, buddy.” 

He sees his cat more often after that, the cat sitting on the carpet and watching Max stream but always keeping his distance. Max tries petting him once but with no success, Toffee just hissing at him before he disappears behind the sofa and Max swallows dryly.

This is really not how he imagined having a cat would be but he’s determined to not give up. Maybe the cat needs time, it’s okay, really. He also needed time to trust people, still does. 

It’s still frustrating. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, you know?”, he says one evening after just having ended his stream with Lando and Max sinks on the floor, picking up a small toy mouse. “And I also won’t bring you back to the shelter the second you show yourself.” 

He could never. Toffee is a well-behaved cat, only peeing in his litter box and not even spilling his food and Max really can’t complain. Well, except that his cat is apparently scared of him. 

“You’re also really cute”, he says, rolling the small ball he picked up towards the sofa. “Love your green eyes.” 

No answer and Max smiles sadly, taking the mouse again. “I wish I could let you out but it’s too dangerous. I’m gonna get some net for the balcony tho - would you like that? Laying in the sun?” 

Still no answer or sight of his cat and Max sighs. “Yeah me too. I know you probably don’t give a shit but I love you. Even though I’ve seen you like, four times. But that’s okay.” 

He throws the mouse in the direction to the sofa and he’s surprised to see a paw appears, fishing for the toy. A small smile spreads over Max’s face and he watches how his cat starts playing with the mouse. 

“We just have a special relationship, you and I, right? I’m gonna look after you.” 

He throws the small toy fish next and Toffee looks a bit confused at first before he bites it in the head, looking satisfied with himself. Max grins, laughing quietly to himself and he doesn’t realise the warmth that’s spreading through him. He keeps rolling or throwing the toys towards his cat until he has none left and he has to get up to get them back. 

Toffee immediately disappears behind the sofa again and Max tries to be quick, collecting the toys before getting back to his original spot on the carpet. It’s way past midnight, he should go to bed but Toffee surely must be lonely. 

And Max is not sure if anyone ever paid that much attention to the cat. 

The thought tugs on his heartstrings, reminding him of himself in a strange way - that his father never played with him when he was a child. Always just shouted at him, talked about karting and races but never cared for Max’s other interests. Never just played football with him in the garden or took him for some ice cream. 

“Bullshit”, he mumbles before reaching for the mouse. He can’t compare himself to a cat, as much as he loves his UnleashTheLion Hashtag. He’s a human and Toffee is a cat and Max is definitely not traumatised. 

He keeps playing with Toffee though until he falls asleep on the carpet and when he wakes up the next morning, his back and neck hurting like hell, he sees Toffee sleeping on the sofa and Max feels the warmth spreading through him once again. 

Baby steps. 

And then he wakes up one morning, opening the door to his bedroom - he doesn’t know why he closed it that night, he normally keeps it open but he didn’t feel good the evening before, anxiety keeping him awake nearly the whole night - and he smells pee. 

“Toffee?”, he asks while he steps in the hallway, still sleepy and he scrunches his nose when he sees the wet spot next to his bedroom door. 

“What the fuck”, he mumbles, staring at the empty hallway. “What-“ 

He shakes his and cleans the spot up before looking for his cat but he doesn’t see him anywhere and Max sighs deeply. 

“Little shit”, he mumbles before he calls Dan, having the sudden need to talk to someone about it. Not that Dan knows much about cats (if he really wants to talk with someone about cats he could always call Alex or Romain) but he’s always happy for having an excuse to call Daniel and he sits down on the kitchen island, supporting his chin in one hand. 

“Maxy?”, he hears Dan’s sleepy voice on the other end of the line and Max smiles involuntarily, heart beating faster. His stupid crush, really. 

“Toffee peed in front of my bedroom door today”, he comes straight to the point and it’s quiet for a second before Dan starts laughing. “What a little shit.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Any idea why?” Max plays with the empty glass in front of him and he hears Dan move. 

“Maybe marking his territory?”, he then suggests. “Or was anything different?” 

“My door was closed.” 

“Maybe he didn’t like that then.” Dan’s explanation sounds so simple and Max frowns, staring out of the window. It’s a beautiful sunny day and he knows he will go for a run later but right now he worries about his cat.

“You sure?” 

“Leave it open and see if anything changes. Can I meet him by the way?” Dan sounds genuinely curious and Max hesitates. 

He didn’t let anyone in his flat in the last few weeks, always declining Victoria who kept asking when she could finally see his cat. Was vague about his cat when Lando and Alex asked during their occasional streams. He didn’t want to scare Toffee but it’s Dan. And he trusts him. 

“Sure.” 

He leaves his door open the next night and when he wakes up, there’s no pee on the floor and Toffee is sleeping on the sofa again, looking content. 

Max never closes his bedroom door again.

**iii.**

Toffee is a little shit, scratching Max the first time he touches him and Max flinches before he cleans the blood off his arm and gives the cats a few treats, making sure the cat doesn’t feel bad. 

It’s strange, really. 

He’s normally not a patient person but he feels an odd connection to the cat. Sees himself in the scared animal that still doesn’t seem to fully trust him and keeps hiding. The cat that is scared of loud noises and lashes out when people get too close. 

He reminds him of himself and Max wants nothing more than to hug his cat and tell him that it’s okay. But Toffee doesn’t let him, and Max already counts it as a success that he can pet the cat's head for a quick ear scratch. 

The first time he gets a head bump against his leg he nearly tears up and when he nearly loses a finger when he makes the mistake and touches the belly - well, it’s his own fault, really. He just cleans his hand from the blood, puts some soothing salve over it and never touches the belly again. 

He doesn’t get angry or upset and that’s what’s surprising him the most. 

Max has always been short-tempered, loud and angry. He never had much patience, he always broke things and there was nothing gentle about him. He wasn’t one for long-time projects or patience, not in his fast-paced life. 

But everything is so different with Toffee. 

That animal is obviously still scarred from past experiences, still scared and Max lost his heart the second he saw him for the first time. He loves him and he’ll protect him from absolutely everyone. 

Maybe that’s why he’s so nervous when Dan comes over one evening. Or it’s because he’s hopelessly in love with Dan for over four years now.

“Hey mate.” Dan gives him a broad smile, hugging him before stepping in his flat and Max’s stomach drops, warmth spreading through him. He loves his smile so much. 

“Hey.” He closes the door before leading Dan in his flat and smiles when he sees Dan’s careful movements. 

“Is he here?”, Dan asks, looking around curiously and Max grins. “Yeah. Behind the sofa but don’t get your hopes up. He’s shy.” 

“I’m good with shy.” Dan grins, carefully sitting down on the sofa and reaching for a PlayStation controller. “You wanna order pizza later?” 

“Sure.” Max flops down next to him and they play a few rounds of Call of Duty before they order their food, Max relaxing more and more. 

Toffee seems to have enough of hiding, slowly coming out from his hiding spot, curiously sniffing on Dan’s jacket that’s laying over one of the chairs and Dan’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“He’s beautiful”, he whispers and Max feels oddly proud. “Yeah, he is.” 

The doorbell rings and he gets up, leaving Dan and his cat behind. 

He quickly talks with the delivery guy, paying him and when he comes back in the living room with their food, he freezes. Toffee is curled up on Dan’s lap, sleeping and Max stares at him. “How-“

He’s actually speechless and feels a little betrayed, coming slowly closer and placing the pizza boxes on the table in front of him. “What did you do?!” 

“Nothing.” Dan shrugs a little helplessly but he smiles and gently strokes over Toffee’s fur. 

“But how- how did you do that?!” Max is still speechless and Dan gives him a small smile. “With patience and trust.” 

**iv.**

Toffee is not sleeping on Max’s lap but he lets himself be petted more often and Max is okay with that. Really. He gets it, everyone trusts Dan easier than him and it’s fine. He’s a little bit jealous but it’s only Dan so it doesn’t count. Everyone loves Dan - especially Max. And Dan has absolutely no idea. 

It’s late, some times after Christmas (Max spent it at home, only visiting his mum for a day when she came to Monaco - he didn’t want to leave Toffee alone and he doesn’t know if Dan is in Monaco or in Australia and he’s too shy to ask) and there’s a thunderstorm going on outside. 

Max hates thunderstorms. They’re loud, he’s scared of loud noises - especially when they’re coming so sudden -, has been scared since he was a kid and his father laughed at him for it. He had always hidden in his room during thunderstorms, crying while his father mocked him and it had never really gotten better. Tonight is no exception and he stays on the sofa, a blanket over his legs and watching some show on Netflix, trying to ignore the storm. 

He flinches when there’s an especially loud thunder and his gaze falls on Toffee who’s pressed close to the wall, looking absolutely terrified. He’s looking at Max with big eyes, pupils blown wide and Max’s heart breaks. 

He slowly gets up, flinching when he hears another loud thunder and slowly walks towards his cat, squatting down in front of him. 

“Hey, baby”, he mumbles, carefully extending his hand. “You’re scared too?” 

Toffee just stares at him with wide eyes, growling quietly but he’s not shying away from him and before Max can think any longer about it, he picks him up. 

Toffee growls a little louder, hissing but he doesn’t scratch him and Max cradles him close against his chest, pressing a kiss on his head. 

“I’m here”, he mumbles and even though Toffee is still growling lowly, he pushes his claws in Max’s hoodie, a clear sign that he apparently also doesn’t want to let go. 

“I’m scared too”, Max confesses while he settles back on the sofa, still holding Toffee. “But it’s just loud noise, we can do this. Promise.” 

He starts stroking the soft fur, whispering soothing words in Dutch and English and he realises how his own heartbeat slows down a little as well. He’s actually holding his cat and Max smiles, holding him protectively against his chest. 

“See, all is well, I won’t hurt you”, he mumbles, Toffee has gotten quiet and is still a little tense but he’s staying and it means so fucking much to Max. 

After nearly four weeks his cat trusts him enough to not jump down from his arm or trying to rip it to shreds and he keeps mumbling calming words through the whole storm, holding his cat close and keeping them safe. He doesn’t realise that he relaxes as well with it, that Toffee’s presence calms him and he falls asleep on the sofa, holding his cat.

When he wakes up in the morning, Toffee is gone but sitting next to his bowl, looking at him expectantly and Max can’t hold back a smile. Of course. 

Two days later is New Year’s Eve and Max completely forgot about the fireworks - until he hears the first firecrackers at 6 pm and Toffee hides below the table. Max stares at his cat before looking outside, cursing every single person in Monaco and he’s glad he didn’t make plans for the evening. 

He had planned on staying in anyways and he knows Toffee will need him later with all the loud noises. He puts some Netflix show on after giving his cat some treats, patting on the free spot next to him on the sofa but Toffee stays below the table, not looking convinced at all. 

Max sighs but lets him be - he won’t force him. He got a few confused messages from some friends in Monaco who asked why he didn’t want to go partying with them but Max just said he wasn’t feeling well - he knows they wouldn’t understand. 

Knows they would just make fun of him for staying home to look after his cat and he gets himself some popcorn from the kitchen. Just when he wants to get back to his sofa and Netflix tho his doorbell rings and Max frowns, putting the popcorn on the coffee table in the living room before opening. And freezing. 

“Hiya, mate.” Dan gives him a crooked grin, running a hand through his dark curls, holding a six-pack of beer in the other one. “You wanna spend New Year’s Eve together?” 

“I-“ Max is a bit overwhelmed, pulling Dan inside so he can close the door (he’s always a bit scared that Toffee will run out at one point) and he swallows dryly. He didn't even know Dan is in Monaco- “I can’t go out, Dan. Toffee.” 

“I know. But I thought we could hang out together? Look after your baby?” Dan grins and Max’s heart starts beating faster. Dan wants to spend New Year’s Eve with _him_ here?! In his flat? Not go out and get drunk and party until dawn? Look after his cat with him?!

“Sure if you’re up for some self-made popcorn, a scared cat and some Netflix?”, he answers and Dan’s grin widens. “Sounds perfect to me.” 

He follows him back into the living room, Max is still a little insecure but Dan just falls on the sofa and before Max realises it, Toffee is on his lap, curling into a small ball. 

“Traitor”, Max mumbles and Dan laughs, his big hand carefully stroking the soft fur. “He loves me.” 

Max nearly slips out a “who doesn’t” but holds it back in time, only smiling before sitting down next to Dan and starting his show again. 

He doesn’t know how he ends up with his head on Dan’s chest and Dan’s arm around him but it’s not like they haven’t cuddled before and it feels nice. Very nice. He feels safe in Dan’s arms, protected and Max gets why Toffee trusts Dan. He does too and he stifles a yawn, one glance at the clock showing him that it’s close to midnight and he swallows dryly. 

Should he hug him? Kiss him on the cheek? He’s nervous suddenly, not sure what to do and he shifts a little in Dan’s arm, Dan giving him a curious look. “You’re okay, mate?” 

“I- I guess”, Max mumbles, voice hoarse and he clears his throat. “It’s, eh, midnight soon.” 

“True.” Dan grins, pulling his phone from his pocket (carefully, to not disturb the cat) and puts on a countdown, pulling Max a little closer. 

“I’m glad I’m here with you, Maxy”, he then says, brown eyes serious all of a sudden. “Really.” 

Max is too confused to say anything, heart beating fast in his chest and he takes a deep breath, just cuddling closer to Dan again. The second the clock strikes midnight the fireworks go off and Dan pulls Toffee closer, hand soothingly running over his soft fur. 

Max pets him as well, Dan’s and his hand touching from time to time and he hopes Dan doesn’t see his blush in the dimly lit living room. This is ridiculous, really- 

“Hey, Maxy?” Dan’s voice makes him look up and Max’s heart is beating faster again. “Yeah?” 

“Happy New Year.” And then Dan leans in and kisses him. Max freezes for a second before he kisses him back, everything in him tingling and he can’t believe this is actually happening. 

There are fireworks going off outside and in his stomach and he feels like he’s bursting with happiness. 

Dan is soft and warm and gentle, his free hand on the back of Max’s neck, pulling him closer and Max smiles into the kiss, breathing in Dan’s familiar scent. This is insane, what are they _doing_ , this is insane, absolute madness-

“Happy New Year”, Dan repeats with a hoarse voice when they break apart and Max needs a moment to collect himself, leaning his forehead against Dan’s and smiling before he opens his eyes again. Dan’s brown eyes are soft, filled with love and something Max can’t quite place, he still has one of his big hands protectively on Toffee but the other one is cupping Max’s face and Max smiles. 

“Happy New Year, Daniel.”

**v.**

He hasn’t had a panic attack in months and Max tries his best to stay quiet, to not wake Dan who’s sleeping peacefully next to him. It’s been two weeks since New Year’s Eve and they’re doing good. He’s so incredibly happy, still can’t believe his luck that Dan actually loves him, wants a relationship with him but one text from his father last night was enough to send his mind spiralling and make him feel like shit again. 

He tries to keep breathing steadily but the walls are coming closer, he feels trapped in his own body and Max knows he should wake Dan. But he can’t, his throat dry, a lump so big it hurts and he feels sick, his stomach rebelling against the pasta he had for dinner. 

He slides out of bed, legs shaking and he feels hot and cold at the same time, sweating and somehow making his way through his dark flat in the living room. He finds the light switch for the small lamp in the corner, falling on the sofa and he only realises he’s crying when he feels something wet on his cheeks. 

_’You're useless, Max. Real men don’t cry.’_

His father’s voice appears in his head and Max pushes his fist in his mouth, biting down on it to keep quiet, pulling his legs up. No. He’s not useless, he’s a good driver- 

_’No podium is a wasted race.’_

Max sobs, he has no idea where all of that is coming from, he's drowning in his own mind and he tries reaching for the glass of water that’s standing on the table in front of him but his hands are shaking so hard he drops it and the water stains the carpet. Max wants to scream, frustrated with himself to not even being able to get the easiest tasks done and he buries himself under two blankets.

Fucking useless, that’s what he is. 

He flinches when something jumps on him and before he realises it he gets a soft head butt, fur is in his face and he blinks, blindly reaching for his cat. 

“Toffee?”, he mumbles and he hears the cat purring, settling on his chest and gently kneading it with his paws. 

Max stares in Toffee’s green eyes, breathing slowly calming down and he hugs the cat gently, making sure not to squish him. Toffee stays on his chest, purring and giving him head bumps from time to time and Max laughs with tears in his eyes when Toffee gently bites his hair. 

“You little shit, I love you”, he mumbles and the purring only intensifies. It calms him immensely, more than he ever thought and he feels his muscles relax, Toffee’s warmth on his chest grounding him. He’s okay, he’s safe, he’s not a failure. He got his cat to trust him, he’s okay. He’s caring for his cat he’s not useless. His cat needs him. 

Max’s breathing evens out, he feels himself getting sleepy again and not soon after he falls asleep on the sofa. 

He wakes up when soft lips are pressed against his forehead, a low voice talking to him and Max stirs, blinking sleepily. When he opens his eyes it’s bright, Toffee is still sleeping on his chest and Dan is squatting down next to him, thumb tracing over Max’s cheek and a worried look in his chocolate brown eyes. 

“Good Morning, Maxy”, he whispers and Max’s smiles back, taking a deep breath. Dan is here, Toffee is here, he’s okay. He’s alright. 

“You two want breakfast?” Dan gives him a soft smile and Max nods, nuzzling into Dan’s hand while his own one is carefully petting Toffee. “Mhm. Sorry that I left and didn’t wake you. I know I should've.” 

His voice is rough and he bites his lips but Dan just shakes his head, kissing him so softly that Max feels like he’s melting on the spot. 

“Don’t, it’s all good.” There’s nothing but love in Dan's eyes, he’s still touching Max so gently as if he’s scared he’d break him and Max swallows dryly, taking a deep breath. 

He got Toffee to trust him and he opened up to Dan. Let him into his life and stopped pushing him away, let other people in. Learned to be more patient, to take care of someone. 

Dan broke down all his walls with patience and trust and Max did the same with Toffee. He’s okay, they’re okay.

It’s all good.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
